The Supernatural
by JUSTjami
Summary: Trailer inside
1. Chapter 1

Strange things have been happening in the small town of Rosebud, New Mexico.

A total of 7 killings have been taking place and the police have no idea what is going on.

They have no breaks, no leads, and no evidence.

All until one girl survives.

Saying something immortal was after her, no one believes her, they all think she's crazy.

All until a small band of investigators come along to help fight off this immortal creature.

But what if this _isn't_ an immortal creature?

What if it's just immortal?

Can they find out why this demon keeps returning for this one girl?

Can they find out what this demon wants from this one girl?

And why he's let her, of all people, survive?


	2. Chapter 2

**Jason and his girlfriend are deep in the forest. In the same exact spot where four other couples had been slaughtered and brutaliy murdered throughout this month.**

"Mmmm Jason, maybe we should go home, I don't think it's safe here...."

"Baby, it's fine, we'll be okay."

"What was that?"

"It's nothing, it's just the trees, we're fine Martha."

There was a scraping noise as if someone ran there fingernail along the car.

"Jase, babe, I don't think that's the trees."

"I'll go out and look."

"NO! Don't go out there alone!"

"I'll be fine..." Jason said as he got out of the car.

Martha uneasily got out and stood by the car.

"Baby hurry up!" She called impatiently, it was ten twenty three and pitch black giving her the creeps.

Everything was silent until there was a masculine scream.

"Martha run!"

Martha jumped into the car but noticed the keys weren't in the ignition.

Another scream.

"Shit! Were are the keys?" she cried as she searched the car.

All of a sudden the windshield shattered as Jason's lifeless body was thrown into the car.

Martha screamed and ran out of the car. She ran as fast as she could, trying to reach the main road. She tripped over a log, spraining her ankle. Martha tried dragging herself along but it was too late, someone or some_thing_ grabbed her leg and dragged her back to the place her boyfriend was, just moments ago, murdered.

As she shrieked in terror, praying that someone could hear her and save her, she felt a sharp pinch as a knife pierced through her skin. She cried in pain and begged for mercy but it did her no good. Just another blow to her back, then her neck, and finally her head.

Martha lie there, dead.

-----------------------------

"Gabi, Gabi wake up!"

"Whaaaat?" Gabriella said tiredly as her roomate, Sharpay stared in horror at the tv.

"Last night, two murders have taken place at Lock-Crest Park, totaling the brutal, mysterious, very similar murders to six. Martha Cox and Jason-"

Gabriella turned the tv off. She was afraid of hearing the terrifying truth of what exactly happened to two of her old high school friends.

Sharpay whipped her head around with tears in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know. Whatever this thing is, it's probably not gonna stop."

"What if-" Sharpay was cut off by a knock at their dorm.

"I'll get it," Gabi offered,"It's probably my dad."

She was right, it was her dad, who was the chief of police.

"Hey dad."

"Gabriella darling. How are you?"

"I'm hanging in there.."

"How about you Sharpay?"

"I-I...."She burst into tears before she could finish,"I'm so scared. It's getting closer and closer and closer. How many people does this son of a bitch have to kill before it's satisfied, til it goes away?!"

"I don't know, no one does. But we're gonna find it...someday."Mr. Montez said as her tried to calm her down.

Gabriella pulled her dad to the side.

"Daddy, what is this thing? Is it human?"

"I have no idea. Whatever it is, it's a genius. They're leaving behind absolutely no evidence or traces. No scent no nothing."

Since Gabriella's father has been a police officer since he was twenty, Gabi was raised knowing that this sort of skill was technically impossible.

"Oh my God. What kind of freak would do this?"

"Obviously someone with mental issues."

"Obviously."

"Either way, I don't want you anywhere near any forests. Even if it's a small patch of trees, stay away."

"Okay daddy. I love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye Sharpay. Be safe hun."

With that he walked out. Leaving the two girls sitting in silence until Sharpay's cell phone went off.

"Hello? Uhh yeah, we heard. Mhm. Really? That's a great idea! Yeah, we're totally there! That is such a sweet idea! Uh huh, yeah okay. Bye."

"Uhhhhm what was that all about?"

"You know our old high school class?"

"Yeah...?"

"They wanna have a party to celebrate our friendship and the lives of Martha and Jase. Isn't that so nice?"

"I guess."

"Well then, let's get ready."

-----------------------------------

**A/N: OMG IT'S BEEN FOREVER!!!!**

**I've been soooooooooo busy!! You have no clue...I'm still gonna be busy for awhile soooo it'll bee like the middle of July before I update regularly! SOO sorry but I hope u still read and review**


	3. Chapter 3

"They wanna have a party to celebrate our friendship and the lives of Martha and Jase. Isn't that so nice?"

"I guess."

"Well then, let's get ready."

* * *

As they turned onto long long, winding driveway leading to Zeke Baylor's house, Gabriella couldn't help but realize how far back in the woods it was. She remembered the promise she made to her father but quickly pushed it out of her mind.

"Here we are," said Sharpay as she cut the engine, "You ready?"

Gabriella sighed, "Ready as I'll ever be,"

"Look, I know you and Martha were close in high school, but think of this in a positive way. She's in a better place now, and people are honoring that....plus, Brett will be here," Sharpay said with a wink.

Gabi and Brett were on again and off again for about a month now, and at the moment they were off. Sharpay always said how perfect they were for each other and did whatever she could to keep them together. For awhile, she had Gabi thinking that they were meant to be but now, she wasn't so sure.

"Let's just go," Gabriella said relunctantly as she headed for the front door. In the distance she could've sworn she heard a twig snap, bit she did her best to think nothing of it.

WHEN they opened the door it didn't feel like a party to honor someone, more like another reason to have a party.

"Party's here!" Sharpay yelled as everyone turned to greet her by nodding, yelling back, or lifting their drinks into the air.

Zeke approached her and snaked his arm around her waist. "Hey sexy," He whispered in her ear.

Zeke only used Sharpay for his hookup girl and Sharpay tried her best to ignore the truth, claiming they were in love but he didn't know how to show it properly.

"Hey baby," She said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Whoa whoa whoa, honey, remember what we talked about? No PDA,"

"Right, sorry..."

"Um, Sharpay, I think I'm gonna go make my rounds," Gabi said shyly as she walked away into the crowd.

She noticed Brett sitting all by himself, she approached him slowly.

"What's wrong?" She questioned while sitting next to him.

"Nothing..."

"Brett, I know you, I know when you're upset. Now tell me...pleeeaaasseee?" Gabi said, inching closer to his face.

"Can we talk outside?" Brett asked.

"Sure thing, come on." Gabi said, taking his hand and leading him out the door.

"So.....?"

Brett let out a sigh, then put his head in his hands.

Gabriella pulled him closer as she leaned against someones car. She set her hands on his shoulder, "What is it?"

He lifted his head so Gabi could see that a fews tears fell from his eyes, staining his cheek red.

"Jason, he was like my brother, my best friend. He was the one guy I could count on and now he's gone. You know what the last words I said to him were?"

Gabriella shook her head, waiting for him to continue.

"Make sure you don't get her knocked up. He told me where he was going and I knew! I _knew_ that all the killings happened there! But no, I let him go. Gabi, I could have saved him!" By now Brett's tears were coming down like a steady stream.

Gabi wrapped her arms around him and did the only thing she could do; kiss him.

"Gabi," He said, pulling away. "Don't do it if you don't mean it..."

"But I do," She said, and kissed him again as he kissed back.

He propped her up onto the hood of the car as they started making out. Brett slid his hands up and down her shirt, going over and into her bra.

He let out a small moan....which suddenly turned into a scream.

Gabriella pulled away, scared, then screamed when she saw the knife in his back. She quickly pulled away then froze when she saw the figure take out the knife, giving her a sad look.

The figure had bright blue eyes and sandy, shaggy hair. She sat there in awe as he turned from this clear figure into a mist then disappeared.

Gabriella snapped out of it when another scream escaped from Brett's mouth. She whipped out her phone and called 911 and within five minutes the cops arrived.

By then it was too late, Gabi screamed when they zipped his body up in a blue bag and taped off the area.

"NO! WHY?" She screamed and fell to the ground, there was nothing she could do. It was too late.

Then, the cops told her she needed to be brought back to the police station for interrogation.

"DID you or did you not kill this man?" The officer asked.

"No, of course not."

"Did you see who did?"

Gabi remembered the man she saw holding the knife. "Yes,"

"Who was it?"

"I have no idea what his name was, I've never seen him before in my life. I just remember him standing there, taking the knife..." She had to stop in order to supprese a sob,"out of Brett's back," Gabriella cried. "He turned to me and looked at me like he was going to cry, like he was sorry or something."

"Could you describe him?"

"Yes, he had bright blue eyes and sandy, shaggy, brown hair,"

"Did you see where he went?"

"He didn't go anywhere, it's like, it's like he just....disolved....into midair....it was all so....weird, crazy, you know?"

"Look Ms. Montez, we have no reason to believe you did it so why don't you just go home for the night, come back tomorrow?"

"Sure, of course..."

* * *

Gabriella opened the door to her father's squad car and got in.

He stroked her hair as he started driving.

"How are you doing baby girl?"

"Dad," she turned to him with tear filled eyes,"it wasn't human. It wasn't an animal either, though,"

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing that killed Brett, it wasn't human...it was like, a ghost, or something..."

"Baby, I think you need some sleep,"

"I know what I saw, and no matter how much sleep I get, it isn't going to change who, or what, killed Brett. Why does everyone think I'm crazy?"

"Now who said you were crazy?"

"You know what I mean, dad," She said, slightly annpyed as he pulled into her dorm building.

"Well, I'm sorry honey. Goodnight, I love you, stay safe. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Kay, night love you too." Gabriella said, somewhat slamming the door.

She unlocked the room to her dorm and ignored Sharpay.

"Goodnight Sharpay." Gabi said as she shut her door and locked it.

'_I know what I saw...'_ she thought, '_I am NOT crazy...'_

And with that, she drifted off into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Goodnight Sharpay." Gabi said as she shut her door and locked it.

'_I know what I saw...'_ she thought, '_I am NOT crazy...'_

And with that, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Gabriella was standing in the middle of a clearing surrounded by forest. _

_There was something wrong, she could feel it. This place looked so familiar, yet so strange. _

_She was cold and snow was falling. _

_Suddenly, Gabi heard yelling. She started running in that direction to see what was happening. _

_She wasn't moving though, in fact, the faster she ran the farther away the edge of the clearing got. Gabriella collapsed on the ground, shaking with cold and fear as the yells turned to screams. _

_There was nothing she could do except lay there and cry._

Gabriella suddenly awoke with a jerk. She was still shaking from the cold in her dream.

Soon, though she realized she was shaking with real cold. Gabi looked around her room and noticed her window was open. As she got up to close it she froze. The blue-eyed boy who killed her friends was standing there at the foot of her bed, looking at her.

He was crying. By the look on his face Gabriella could see not only sadness, but anger as well.

She felt something tickle her cheek and as she reached up to touch it, she realized that she, too, was crying. Gabi felt sorry for the boy who looked to be her age, eighteen. His face seemed so familiar to him but she couldn't recognize him at the same time.

As Gabi stood there, crying with him, she opened her mouth to say something. At that same moment though, the boy disappeared once again.

Gabriella suddenly realized how scared and frightened she was. She ran over to shut and lock the window. Then, she crawled back into her bed and buried herself in the sheets. Laying there, still crying, she couldn't get the look of the boy's face out of her mind. Why was he so sad? Why was he so angry? Why was he crying?

Gabriella felt hopeless and scared...there was nothing she could do.

* * *

"Gabi! Wake up!" Sharpay said, shaking Gabriella awake.

"What?" Gabi said sleepily.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay...I had a dream you were killed and when I woke up you were screaming!"

"Why was I screaming?"

"You were probably just having a nightmare because I ran in here as soon as I heard you and woke you up. Which is why you're awake now."

"Oh..." Gabriella said slowly, then remembering what happened last night with the boy, she felt sad again.

"Gabs, are you okay? You look full out depressed? Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! And sorry, Gabi. About what happened to Brett at the party.." Sharpay shyly said, looking down.

Gabriella looked up surprised. To be honest, she had forgot about Brett. All she kept thinking about was who had killed him. This made her even sadder.

"It's okay, look, I have to go. I told my dad I would be at the station this morning. You know, for more questioning and stuff."

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead. I'll see you when you get home though..."

"Alright." Gabriella got up and threw her hair into a messy bun. She quickly put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. With that she just left.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! But this is really all I wanted for this chapter, I will most likely update this weekend though so no worries:)**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS3 please R&R**

**-Me:)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Gabs, are you okay? You look full out depressed? Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! And sorry, Gabi. About what happened to Brett at the party.." Sharpay shyly said, looking down.

Gabriella looked up surprised. To be honest, she had forgot about Brett. All she kept thinking about was who had killed him. This made her even sadder.

"It's okay, look, I have to go. I told my dad I would be at the station this morning. You know, for more questioning and stuff."

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead. I'll see you when you get home though..."

"Alright." Gabriella got up and threw her hair into a messy bun. She quickly put on some sweatpants and a hoodie. With that she just left.

* * *

When Gabriella walked into the police station it looked like a madhouse. Phones were ringing endlessly, there were people who claimed they knew who the killer was, and everyone was running around like it was a circus.

They took Gabriella back into the interagation room right away. She took a seat on the cold illuminum chair and folded her hands in her lap. Even though she wan't in trouble, Gabriella couldn't help but to be nervous. The officer that came in was different from the one the night before, his name was Bolton, detective Jack Bolton.

He placed both hands on the table and leaned on them. "Look Gabriella," He said calmly. "I know last night was very rough for you, very...disturbing. Something like that can really shake someone's life up. You're gonna have to be strong now, I know you don't want to, but I'm going to ask you to take me step by step through what exactly happened last night."

Gabriella sighed and looked at the detective, "Okay, but please, don't think I'm crazy. I took Brett outside because I could tell he was upset. He was upset because Jason, his best friend, had died so I was trying to comfort him. We started kissing and then he screamed suddenly and I didn't know what to do." Gabriella was holding back her tears as best as she could. "I looked up and saw a boy, he looked about 18 years old, and he just stood there lookly at me like he was sorry. By the time I called 911 he disappeared."

Gabi put her head in her hands and started crying. Detective Bolton just looked at her sympathetically and kneeled beside her. He comfortedly placed his hand on her back.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. Do you think you could describe this boy? That'll help this case a lot."

Gabi looked up and wiped her nose on her sleeve. She wiped off her tears and turned to the detective.

"Yeah, I can describe him," Gabriella nodded confidently. "He was about 5'10", maybe. Uh...he had shaggy hair that was a blondish, brownish color. Oh, and he had bright blue eyes."

Detective Bolton stood up and shook his head a smiled a small smile to himself. He turned away from Gabriella and by the tone in his voice she could tell he was trying not to cry, himself.

"Man, what you described there reminded me exactly like what my son looked like. He passed away though, a long time ago." He turned around and Gabriella saw a tear roll down his cheek. "I'm sorry," He said apologetically as he walked out of the room.

Gabriella sat there silently, not knowing what to do. Then, her dad walked in and smiled at her.

"Babygirl, you did great, you can go home now," He said, putting his hand out for her to take.

Gabi ignored his gesture and stood up, "What happened to his son? How did he die?"

Her father looked at her sadly, "He drowned, a while back. You were just a little girl when it happened so you probably don't remember. Just don't bring it up to him anymore, it's a sensitive subject for him." Gabi's father sounded anxious, as if he didn't want to talk about it. Gabriella brushed it off though, she had other things to worry about.

* * *

When Gabriella walked in the door Sharpay was sitting on the couch waiting for her. Sharpay stood up and walked over to Gabi. "How'd it go?"

"I told them everything I knew, now they just have to look for the guy." Gabriella replied nonchalantly.

Sharpay handed Gabi an envelope, it was the invite to Martha's funeral. It was going to be tomorrow because Jason's was tonight. Brett's funeral hasn't even been planned yet. His poor parents, burying a child would be one of the worst things a parent could do. She then thought about the detective, Jack Bolton, whose son had also died. Why were people dying so young? No one's life deserves to be cut short.

"Do you remember a kid with the last name Bolton? He was older than us..." Gabriella asked suddenly.

Sharpay shot Gabi a confused look and answered slowly, "No, why?"

"Just wondering." Gabi felt stupid for asking. Of course Sharpay wouldn't know.

This, however, made Gabriella more curious. She walked to her room and opened her computer as she sat down on her bed.

She opened up the internet and went to google. She typed in "Bolton boy drowns" and there were hundreds of hits about the subject. Gabriella clicked to images and her jaw dropped.

She clamped her hand over her mouth as she held in a scream and she shut her computer.

That was him.

Troy Bolton.

He's the one who killed Brett, the one who was in her room staring at her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Did a ghost really kill people? Were ghosts even real? It all seemed so messed up and impossible that Gabriella herself wondered if she was going crazy.

This couldn't be happening, Troy Bolton died 10 years ago. Gabriella believed in heaven, but she never considered believing in ghosts. This was all so unreal and mind-blowing. Will this ghost kill Gabriella too? Can you even fight a ghost. This is ridiculous.


End file.
